


Derek

by supernaynay



Series: Invading Our Dreams [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Claudia Still Died, Derek's New Pack Is Still Alive, Dreams, Even the dead ones, Getting Together, M/M, Peter Still Killed Laura, Pretty much just a bunch of fluff, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, These two have so many bossy women in their lives, derek will always be my alpha, hale fire still happened, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has nightmares. Losing almost your entire family to a fire that you blame yourself for, your crazy ass uncle killing your sister, and having two crazy, mass murdering exes,  it gives you nightmares. It’s not that he doesn’t have good dreams, he does. The thing is that lately the good dreams had started outnumbering the bad and then, well they just started getting weird.</p>
<p>“Jesus Laura, I thought you were going to stop showing up every night.”</p>
<p>“I told you little bro, confess your love to my future brother in law and I’ll only bug you on special occasions or you know when I’m bored.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why story ideas keep coming to me while I'm at work lately but this is the latest one and I've already decided to make it a series.
> 
> I've been wanting to write something with Laura for awhile now and I'm not going to lie that I'm excited to finally be doing it.

Derek has nightmares. Losing almost your entire family to a fire that you blame yourself for, your crazy ass uncle killing your sister, and having two crazy, mass murdering exes, it gives you nightmares. It’s not that he doesn’t have good dreams, he does. The thing is that lately the good dreams had started outnumbering the bad and then, well they just started getting weird.

“Jesus Laura, I thought you were going to stop showing up every night.”

“I told you little bro, confess your love to my future brother in law and I’ll only bug you on special occasions or you know when I’m bored.”

“Lo c’mon we’ve talked about this.”

"Yes and you are still being a dumbass. That man loves you and I know you love him.”

“He doesn’t love me, not like that, and even if he did he deserves someone better, someone that isn’t broken, someone that isn’t constantly putting his life in danger.”

“I told you if you kept saying that shit that I would sic mom on you. Der yes you may be a bit broken but you’re better than you were and he’s a bit broken too. And he chose this life, it may have been for Scott in the beginning but he’s staying now because he loves your pack, he loves you.”

“You’re delusional, if Scott left the pack Stiles would go too.”

“God you can be a dumbass. Look if you don’t believe me ask Cora, Lydia, Boyd, John...hell anybody else in the pack. You don’t see the way he looks at you.”

“Please stop Lo.”

“I will for now, but this isn’t over.”

Derek was relieved when for the next few weeks Laura would still show up in in his dreams but she didn’t bring up Stiles. When he had finally let down his guard a bit she skipped right over the big guns, his mom, and went straight for the tank.

“Laura please don’t sing Copacabana to me again tonight.”

“Not Laura.”

“Oh shit! Sorry...Mrs. Stilinski?”

“Derek please call me Claudia.”

“So I’m guessing Laura sent you.”

“Yes she did, but I’ve been wanting to anyway.”

“Mrs. Stilinski...I don’t..”

“Derek”

“Sorry….Claudia….I don’t know what Laura has told you but…”

“Derek, honey, Laura didn’t need to tell me anything. I see what she sees. I’m not here to tell you what to do, just to tell you my opinion on you and my son.”

“Okay”

“My son wouldn’t be involved in your pack, in this life, if he didn’t want to be. He has always loved fiercely and has always been overly protective of the people that he loves. You, your pack, that is his family now and I have never seen him love anything more.”

“I don’t want to lose him.”

“I know you don’t and we both know that there is no guarantee that you won’t. Look at me, I knew about your family, about the supernatural, and in the end it had absolutely nothing to do with me dying. What I know for certain though is that you and my son look at each other the way John and I looked at each other, the way your parents still look at each other. You’ve already lost so much, please don’t lose anymore time that you could have spent being happy with Stiles.”

“Claudia….thank you.”

"Thank me by making my boy happy."

When Derek woke up the next day, he felt lighter, like getting Claudia’s blessing helped heal a little part of him. He also knew that Laura and Claudia were right, he had been wasting time. So he stopped by the elementary school to see Stiles before heading into the station for his shift.

“Hey Sourwolf, what’s up? You aren’t talking to the kids today are you?”

“No I just needed to talk to you before work...Go out with me tonight.”

“What...wait are you finally ready to woo me?”

“I wouldn’t call it wooing but yes I am.”

“Well I didn’t hear you actually ask a question.”

“Ugh sometimes I wonder why I love you. Stiles will you like to go on a date with me tonight?”

“Yes I would love….wait you love me?”

“Crap...okay this is not how I planned this. Yes I love you...I have for a long time now.”

“Good because I love you too.”

“You do?”

“Duh. I would totally kiss you right now but the kids will be here any second and I wouldn’t be able to hold back once we got started.”

“So tonight? Kissing after the date, during, maybe before if I’m lucky?”

“Oh you are going to be very lucky tonight big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
